


waiting for wednesday

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: As they bump into each other in the corridor, Draco can’t help but let out an annoyed, “Watch where you’re going, Potter.”What he doesn’t expect is for Potter to turn around, grin at him and say, “If it means I get to look at you, then gladly.” Finished off by a wink.





	waiting for wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'waiting for wednesday' by lisa loeb
> 
> based on the word 'wednesday' and leonie's prompt: "i like the idea that draco is like a douche to harry, and then harry just agressively flirts and draco gets super flushed", this one's dedicated to you! <3
> 
> all mistakes are my own

As they bump into each other in the corridor, Draco can’t help but let out an annoyed, “Watch where you’re going, Potter.”

 

What he doesn’t expect is for Potter to turn around, grin at him and say, “If it means I get to look at you, then gladly.” Finished off by a wink.

 

He ignores the heat rising to his cheeks, clucking his tongue before he quickly ducks away in the group of students passing by.

 

\--

 

The next time it happens is right before potions. They’re supposed to be brewing Amortentia and he just can’t resist teasing the Golden Trio. “No wonder they are so excited to learn about this potion. Who would fall for one of them?”

 

It earns him a snicker from Pansy and Blaise and glares from Weasel and Granger. Potter raises his eyebrow. “We can’t all be as charming as you, Malfoy. I have to make you love me back somehow.”

 

While Weasel and Granger look like they’re catching flies, his own side is not much better. The looks of glee on their faces are wiped off and have turned into shock. He’s sure his own face looks the same, only much, much redder.

 

He’s never been so glad to see Severus stride into the classroom, barked at them to sit down, and started his lesson.

 

\--

 

The third time, they are alone. He’s studying in the library, trying to get ahead so the teachers can’t get mad at him over that as well. He feels like the fact that he’s considered a traitor and a death eater is more than enough.

 

At first, he doesn’t notice the figure standing at the head of the table. It’s only once they – _he_ – clears his throat.

 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he puts down his quill and crosses his arms before he leans back in his chair and looks at Harry. He’s trying to go for a dead stare, but a bit of amusement must shine through if the way Harry grins is any indication. Although, that’s the way he’s looked at him any time the past few weeks.

 

“Can I help you, Potter?” He might have become ‘Harry’ in his thoughts, but he’d rather take a hex than admit that out load.

 

The grin on Harry’s face turns lopsided. “I didn’t mean to disturb your moment of silence, but…”

 

Cocking an eyebrow, he asks, “But?”

 

“But it just reminded of how well I’d be able to fill it with your moans.”

 

Draco knows he should expect sentences like that by now, but he still can’t help the blush that creeps up to his cheeks. He nods to the chair in front of him, ignoring the way Harry’s smile turns soft as he sits down.

 

They don’t spend a lot of time studying, but they do get far getting to know each other.

 

\--

 

The fourth time he’s prepared. They’ve been spending more time alone together after the library, putting aside past differences and genuinely apologizing for all the way they’ve hurt each other, becoming friends with the possibility of something more. It never came into fruition. Until now.

 

They’re inside the Great Hall, breakfast having just started. As always, a gaggle of Potter Fans are gathered at the head of the Gryffindor table, which was something that used to irritate Draco before he learned that it irked Harry as well. As he saw the boy-who-lived getting more and more agitated, he thought it was time to interfere.

 

His abrupt rise caused Pansy and Blaise to look at him with a startled expression. Harry just glanced his way, giving him a distracted smile before whatever Granger said pulled him back into the conversation. Not even him walking towards the Gryffindor table was able to get back Harry’s attention.

 

As he walked up, he heard what the commotion was about. He’d almost forgotten it was Hogsmeade weekend, but hearing the mob talk about it gave him an idea.

 

A girl up front, almost sitting in Harry’s lap, said, “Harry deserves to be taken out. He’s already done enough for us, it’s time for us to pay him back.” And finished it up with a wink.

 

Draco spared a small second to roll his eyes, before he butted in. “I totally agree. Would you mind for me to take you out, Harry?”

 

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. Half of it probably wasn’t even because of the question, but because he called him Harry.

 

Harry was the only one who didn’t look like he was trying to imitate a fish. Instead, his halfhearted smile turned genuine, eyes lighting up as he took in Draco’s question. He leaned forwards on his elbows on the table. “Are we going to eat out as well?”

 

Draco smirked at the double meaning, amused by everyone’s faces of incredulity. Holding out his hand, he said, “Only if you’re good.”

 

Harry took it without hesitation. They walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand, leaving the whole shocked student body behind them as they started planning their date.

**Author's Note:**

> again, this one is dedicated to the lovely leonie, thank you so much for your prompt (and your love) <3
> 
> if you want to as well, feel free to request or prompt something! either down in the comments or over at purpledadan on tumblr
> 
> tell me what you think!


End file.
